vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Midas
|-|1st Form= |-|2nd Form= Summary King Midas was the ruler of the kingdom of Phrygia. A greedy king with an obsession for gold, he forbade his subjects from owning the precious metal and once wished upon the goddess Orumuzuto Nadja to be able to turn things into gold. He thus gained the ability to turn things to gold via his touch. However, this made his life miserable. He was unable to eat and drink and enjoy other simple pleasures. He also eventually turned his very own daughter into gold. He then begged the goddess to take this power away and was given donkey ears as punishment for his foolishness. Realizing that what he truly should possess was the power of a god and not the power to make wealth, he somehow managed to seal away the goddess Orumuzuto Nadja herself as well as her power in the Royal Garden Palace, a place separate from normal time and space. After his own passing away, he became an “honoured spirit” and guarded the palace. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: King Midas Origin: Hayate the Combat Butler Gender: Male Age: 2700+ years Classification: Human (formerly), King of Phrygia (formerly), Honoured Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (can sense and see evil spirits and auras that normal humans cannot), Chi Manipulation, Magic, barrier creation, Summoning (can summon various weapons and spiritual constructs to attack his enemies), Mind Control (can take over a person’s mind and make them do his bidding), Curse Manipulation (placed a curse on the King’s Jewels and the use of the Royal Power), his chi/spiritual attacks can likely bypass intangibility against spirits & demons, resistance to mind/soul manipulation from beings with less spiritual power than himself, Power Nullification (can likely dispel/nullify barriers and sealing techniques from characters with less spiritual power than himself), Transmutation (honoured spirit Midas retained the ability to turn things into gold as evidenced from when he attempted to turn Hinagiku to gold) Attack Potency: Building level (His severed right arm alone possesses strength enough to casually toss around small building sized structures and briefly contend with Isumi Saginomiya’s most powerful summons. Being an honoured spirit of a royal, his overall power should be greater than that of a mere guard snake and should be in the same league as that of his his daughter) Speed: Subsonic movement and combat speeds with Supersonic reactions (Superior to Makina and should be in the same league as Yozora) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (His severed right arm alone can lift and toss around small building sized structures) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level by himself (Should be more durable than true form Makina and should be no less durable than Yozora) and with barriers (his barriers should be no less powerful than Yozora's) Stamina: Superhuman. Being an honoured spirit, his stamina and endurance are beyond those of any human and should be well beyond that of the likes of Hayate Ayasaki. Range: Dozens of metres by virtue of sheer size and with summoned weapons. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Users Category:Chi Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Tier 8